The Dark Lord of Terror
by Registry-Error.php
Summary: A student named Todd from our time is transported to The Wheel Of Time world as part of the Dark One's plot to escape. Can The Keeper Of the Pattern, Rand, and his friends save the day? And, just what the hell IS the Dark One's plot? R&R, please!
1. Chapter One: The Bore

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Wheel of Time or any of the Characters. I wish i did! Then i'd be rich. *grumbles*  
  
Todd muttered darkly under his breath. Something about "worthlesss teachers". The unseen presence watching him did not care. Soon, it would be free. All that this foolish human had to do was find...ahh...that's it.....  
  
Todd grimaced. "Damned worthless teachers. Why must I be tormented so?! Ahh, well, fuck them. They've never taught me anything..." Todd hated teachers. It was irrational, and he knew it, but he didn't care. If it weren't for teachers, he wouldn't have skipped school, wouldn't be walking here... His dark thoughts vanished as he caught sight something out of the corner of his eye;something half covered by moss. He walked over to the strange object and tore off the moss covering it. It looked like what used to be a stone pillar, with odd symbols engraved all over it. one of them-an upside-down five-pointed star inside a circle-caught his eye. He traced the star with his finger, wondering what it could be...  
  
The Keeper jerked awake, nearly falling of his chair. He looked around at the surrounding whiteness, and sighed. It was so BORING in here! Then he remembered what had jerked him awake...SHIT! Someone on the the world called "Earth" had discoverd the Portal Stone that would lead directly to the Bore(A/N, for those of you who don't remember, or haven't read the books, The Bore is the passage to the Dark One's prison)! "Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck!!" The Keeper swore,"This is TOO much excitement for my taste...". Whether or not he wanted to, he had a job to do. Who knows, he thought, unsheathing his arm blades with a grin, This might even be fun...   
  
As Todd traced the odd symbol, he sensed something, something in his own head! It beckoned to him. Todd was never one for holding back, so he reached out for it.... Saidin struck him like a freight train. Todd struggled, and finally forced the torrent of power down. All his senses were heightened to the extreme, he could feel every slight breeze, hear every sound...it was wonderful. As he looked down at the strange symbol, it pulled at the power in his command. He directed a small stream of the...whatever-it-was, into the symbol, and he was suddenly in, well, nothing. All he could see was white, and he was floating in midair. Face-down, he thought, but he couldn't really be sure. Suddenly, he saw a speck of black in the distance. He thought it might be land, or something, so he moved towards it. Or, he tried to move towards it, flapping his arms and legs about madly, but all that did was make him look like an idiot. It wasn't really necessary, either, because the speck appeared to move towards him. As it drew closer, he started to rethink moving towards it, even though he didn't really have a choice. He sensed, something about it, he couldn't really tell... Suddenly, the speck grew into a large black ball. Being this close, Todd knew what he had sensed, and the blood drained from his face. That...that, THING emanated an overpowering sense of evil. Todd nearly wet himself, he was so scared. He flailed, trying to get away, but it was useless. The thing sucked him in, and all he felt was blinding, mind-numbing pain....  
  
As the Keeper walked through his nifty little domain-thing, a blinding pain in the back of his head forced him to his knees. "Gaah!!", he howled, " That CANNOT be a good sign..."  
  
Todd awoke in a clearing in what looked like some woods. Sunlight filtered through the trees, falling directly on him. He got up and brushed himself off, chuckling softly. "It's like a bad fantasy movie..." He heard a twig snap, and spun towards the sound. There was a boy standing there, with his head down. He couldn't be more than 14...The boy grinned, and looked up. Todd recoiled in fear and disgust. His face was normal, but his eyes! The pupils were red, and the irises were black. That wasn't even the oddest part! Where his whites should be, was red. No, blue. No, yellow..."What the..." Todd peered closer. His eyes were changing! The boy grinned at him. " Hello, Todd", he said, grinning wider. "Who are y-", Todd began, but was cut off by a twig snapping behind him. Todd spun again, and found himself face-to-face with a nondescript man in dressed all in grey...  
  
The gholam grinned. This was the child from "Earth" the Great Lord had sent him to find. The gholam grinned wider. Even better, the little one could channel. But who was his companion? The Great Lord never mentioned anyone else... The gholam's eyes drifted to the boy's face, and as he saw his eyes, all thought fled, replaced by one burning emotion.....Terror.  
  
. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Keeper

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time or any of the characters  
  
The Keeper Of The Pattern grinned. This was turning out pretty well. Five minutes in this world, and already he had run into a gholam. The gholam was recoiling, unsure, and then hissed,"You can't be the Keeper, can you? No, no, it's imposssssible! how could-no, it's not you! HAHA! or is it...?"  
  
Todd was confused. Who was that man? Who was that boy? What was going on?! What was the Keeper Of The Pattern? "I grow tired of this!", the boy announced,"either run or fight, gholam.Your choice." The man-the gholam-drew back, then shook his head and visibly steeled himself. "Once I finish this imposter,"he growled, looking directly at Todd, "I'll kill you..."  
  
"It's about time",the boy grinned,"Coward"  
  
"We'll just see about that, now won't we?"the gholam hissed, gliding in a circle around the boy  
  
The boy's grin grew wider, and he crossed his wrists in front of him. Strange, organic-looking blades pushed their way out of his skin, parallel to his wrists. The gholam lept at the boy, but the boy ducked and drove his blade directly into he gholam's stomach. The gholam's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped as if to say something. All that came out was a shower of blood. The boy rose from his crouch, pulling the gholam up with him. The boy's grin grew wider. "See?" he said, shoving his face into the gholam's, "I AM the Keeper", with that, the boy brought his other blade around in an arc. The gholam's head hit the ground with a wet thump. Todd bolted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elayne stretched. What a wonderful night, she thought, no meetings at night in Tel'aran'rhiod, just perfect. It was the first good sleep she'd had in weeks. She could feel Birgitte in the back of her head, a bundle of irritation and frustration. Elayne chuckled softly. She must be doing her paperwork. Elayne climbed out of bed and dressed herself. It actually felt good to do that, instead of being dressed by a maid. She pulled on what Nynaeve called good Two Rivers woolens. It felt good to dress simply, too. No one bowed as she walked to the maid's chamber where she, Dyelin, Birgitte, and Doilin Mellar had agreed to meet. No one recognized her. It was a refreshing change. As she walked in, Mellar and Dyelin leaped to their feet, but relaxed once they saw it was only her. A few minutes after Elayne sat down, Birgitte stormed in, in a terrible mood after all that paperwork. She took her accustomed place at Elayne's right side.   
  
"Can we get on with this?' Birgitte grumbled.  
  
"Why?" Elayne teased, "eager to get back to that paperwork?"  
  
Birgitte shot her a smoldering glare, but remained silent. The bond carried embarassment as well as the frustration and irritaiton already present. Mellar grinned, and Dyelin pretended not to notice.  
  
"Alright," Elayne said,"It IS time to get down to it..."  
  
As The Keeper watched the gholam die, he grimaced. These things are worse than Myrddraal, he thought, at least a Myrddraal's severed head wouldn't keep screaming. "Are you okay?" he said, turning to Todd, "Those things can be..." his words trailed off when he noticed that Todd was gone. "That flaming, bloody FOOL! Where could he have run off to?" Suddenly, a blinding pain in the back of his head forced him to his knees, not unlike the pain when Todd had entered The Bore. But this time, the pain did not cease. For how long it continued, The Keeper could not say, his senses and mind were nearly obliterated in the flowing rush of nonstop agony. When it finally stopped, he collapsed, panting. There was only one thing that could do THAT. As he stretched out towards the Pattern, his fears were confirmed. "Oh SHIT!"he yelled. The Pattern was broken. That was NOT good. "Well, I can't do this myself....hmmmmm.....ahHA. Them. Perfect" With that, he started off towards his first target, err, ally...  
  
"Twenty, Birgitte, no more. I can't have-"Elyane was cut off in midsentence as the door was thrown open. A boy walked in. A boy! He looked around and then waved his hand. Dyelin and Mellar collapsed, their eyes still open, glaring at the ceiling. Then Elayne noticed the boy's eyes. The irises were black, and the pupils were red. Where his whites should be, um, well, they were changing color. "What is the meaning of this?!" Elayne demanded, "What did you do to them? Who are you?!" Elayne felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Birgitte staring at the boy. "He is the Keeper Of The Pattern", She said, right on top of the boy, who said, "I am The Keeper Of The Pattern". The boy-The Keeper-stared right back at her. For the first time Elayne actually noticed him, instead of his eyes. He was wearing black robes, with a deep hood that was hanging down his back. He crossed the room in three steps, which was most definetly NOT possible. He stood in front of Birgitte, gazing into her eyes." Oh, my child", he said, with unshed tears in his eyes," What have they done to you?"She gazed back at him, trembling, and then collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "Father! It's all slipping away!" she cried, " I can't remember! I don't know who I am anymore! Oh, Gaidal, My Gaidal! I'll never see him again!". The Keeper held her tightly, tears streaming openly down his cheeks. He pushed her away and held her at arm's length. "Everything will be alright, my child", he said wiping away her tears and smoothing back her hair, "when this is all over, you will be restored. That is my solemn promise." She smiled at him.  
  
Elayne was baffled. What was this? Birgitte was so miserable? How could she have known? The Keeper turned to Elayne. "Ahh, the Daughter-Heir. It is good that I found you. I need your help....." 


	3. Author's NoteIMPORTANT

Disclaimer: Yeah.....whatever. This is an Author's Note, so of course I freakin own it! Damn...  
  
Hmmmm......As of yet, I have NO reviews. This makes me sad. so sad, in fact, that I don't want to write anymore of this fic. Soooooooooo.......For those of you who actually like my story, or, even rarer, people who can actually give me tips on my writing......REVIEW! Or no more story. *Glares* 


	4. Chapter Three: Todd

Disclaimer: I Do Not own The Wheel Of Time. But I do own Todd and the Keeper Of The Pattern. haHA! Beat that! Unless, however, you happen to be Robert Jordan. Then you win....

*********************************************************************************

As Todd stumbled through the forest, his mind was racing. What was this place? Who was that boy? The Keeper Of The Pattern, Todd reminded himself. 

"Okay, so what the FUCK is The Keeper Of The Pattern!?" Todd screamed at himself, not really expecting an answer. But he got one. Sort of. Ok, not at all. Todd tripped over a tree root. And hit the ground. Hard.

Todd woke up and brushed himself off. He rubbed his nose idly and wondered if he had broken it. Then, he wondered where the hell he was. As he looked around, the events of the past day came crashing back like a thunderbolt (A/N: Aaarg. I don't like that sentence. Help with it?).....

The day had started out normally enough. Todd woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs just in time to see his father beat his mother because his eggs were cold. Todd sighed. Why couldn't she just leave him? It didn't make sense. He treated her like shit, but every time Todd asked her about it, she just said that she was a bad wife, and he was helping her get better. She was a horrible person, and he was wonderful for helping her. It made Todd sick. And he couldn't do a damned thing about it. Todd hated himself. Hated himself for being such a coward, for not being able to stand up to his father. He wished he could. He really did. But he was just so scared..... Todd sighed again. He didn't eat breakfast, he just left. As Todd left, he looked at his watch. Shit. Late again.

"Today's just gonna be PERFECT" He said to himself sarcastically, as he walked down his driveway. " I can't WAIT to hear what Mrs. Jameson has to say...."

As Todd walked into class, he noticed the teacher wasn't there. Todd breathed a sigh of relief, and then squeaked as he heard Mrs. Jameson's voice behind him

"Well, Mr. Greenburg, it is soooo good to see you." There was a touch of irritation in her voice.

Todd chuckled weakly. "Oh, hi Mrs. Jameson. I was just-"

"You were just leaving, weren't you? Aren't you sick?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Todd smiled gratefully. Mrs. Jameson was the only one he had told about his mother. Middle-aged, but still stunning, with shoulder-length blond hair and piercing grey eyes, she always seemed to know when he needed to be alone, to think. She smiled back, and he left without another word. Unfortunately, he just happened to run into Mr. Alcott, one of the many teacher who "hated" him.

"And just where do you think you're going, mister Greenburg?, he inquired, making the last two words sound dirty, and looking at Todd like he was something that needed to be scraped off his shoe.

"The bathroom.", Todd replied defiantly, glaring at Mr. Alcott

Mr. Alcott chuckled. "Why do I doubt that? Detention for two weeks." he grinned. "For skipping school" With that , he sauntered off, grinning like the cat who just caught his mouse.

Todd actually WAS planning on going to the bathroom, but after that little "episode", he decided to make the detention worth something. So he really did skip.....

And that's how he had ended up here...Suddenly, Todd realized that his eyes were closed and someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked around. How the hell did he get inside a wagon?! Todd looked up at the person who had been shaking him. It was a wiry young man in a long green coat and a black, broad-brimmed hat. He had a mischievous glint in his brown eyes, and an odd, black hafted spear lay on the deck next to him

He stood up and offered Todd a hand. "Hello there. I'm Mat Cauthon."

*********************************************************************************

Alrighty then. I finally got a review. Now that I know that someone actually LIKES my story, I'm gonna continue. Thank you to Lost Dragon'Kin for the excellent review.


End file.
